


Babysitting

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Deutsch | German, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	Babysitting

"Und das geht wirklich in Ordnung John?" Der Gefragte sass am Tisch bei seiner Schwester und sah von der Zeitung die er gerade las auf.

"Natürlich Clara. Sherlock ist so wieso nicht da." Die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte nur als sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff.

"Also wirklich. Den Babysitter fünf Minuten vor dem Gehen dazu zu drängen es sich anders zu überlegen hilft dir auch nicht." Meinte eine leicht verärgert Harriet als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat um endlich ihre Frau zu holen.

"Ich wollte doch nur sichergehen." Erklärte diese ein wenig nervös.

"Ich weiß Liebling. Heute ist das erste mal seit ihrer Geburt das wir unsere Kleine aus den Augen lassen. Aber John packt das schon." Meinte die Blonde dann entschuldigend. Sie wollte gar nicht erst damit anfangen das wenn ihrer Tochter was fehlen sollte ihr Bruder auch Arzt war. Das hätte nur noch mehr Angst verursacht.

"Und es wird ja auch nicht lange sein." Richtete sich Clara nun wieder an den Doktor.

"Wo hab ich jetzt das Handy?" Harry rollte nur die Augen während die andere Frau durch die Wohnung huschte und das Mobiltelefon suchte. Sie wusste jetzt schon das es nicht einfach wird ihre Frau dazu zu bringen das Ding im Kino abzuschalten.

"Wo ist dein Detektiv eigentlich? Wieder mal auf Mörderjagd?" Wendete sie sich dann an ihren Bruder weil sie ein wenig neugierig war warum dessen Mann nicht anwesend war. Auch wenn es ohne diesen für sie angenehmer war. Der Kerl war für sie manchmal einfach nur schwer zu ertragen. John hingegen senkte nur den Blick.

"Nein. Er ist bei seiner Mutter. Mycroft drängte ihn schon seit Tagen sie zu besuchen weil sie krank ist. Ich wusste das er gehen wollte und auch das er stur war. Also habe ich ihn gebeten hinzufahren." Erklärte er ruhig und legte die Zeitschrift nun ganz nieder. Harry sah das John wohl an ihre Eltern dachte und ging zu ihm rüber und strich ihm kurz über den Rücken.

"Ach John. Ich wette es ist alles nur halb so wild. Jetzt wo wir beim Thema sind. Warum war Misses und Mister Holmes nicht bei eurer Hochzeitsfeier?"

"Sherlock hat nur noch seine Mutter und er meinte nur das sie sich an dem Tag nicht wohl fühlte. Es war ja auch ganz schön warm." Seine Schwester gab ihm darauf nur ein halbherziges Nicken.

"Wie ist sie denn so? Mehr Sherlock oder mehr Mycroft? Oh Gott doch nicht beide in einem weiblichen Körper?" Ihr Gesprächspartner schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ehrlich gesagt ich habe sie noch nicht getroffen." Dafür bekam er einen mehr als geschockten Blick.

"Die ganze Zeit über hast du sie nicht einmal gesehen? Das ist eine Witz oder?" Abermals schüttelte der andere nur den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht warum aber Sherlock scheint ein kompliziertes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie zu haben und ich möchte mich da auch nicht groß einmischen."

"Erzählt er dir denn überhaupt gar nichts?" Jetzt fing die weibliche Watson an den Kopf zu schütteln. Doch sie tat es weil sie wie immer die Entscheidungen ihres Bruders nicht hin nehmen konnte.

"Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an." Meinte Clara leicht verdrossen als sie zu den beiden trat und nebenbei ihr Handy in die Handtasche steckte. Der Arzt verstand nur Bahnhof und sah fragend zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

"Weist du John deine Schwester denkt immer noch das Sherlock nichts für dich empfindet und das nur weil er es nicht so öffentlich zeigt."

"Was?" Ein wenig von seiner Stimme erschrocken horchte er schnell am Babyphon ob er seine Nichte eben geweckt hatte. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden nichts vernahm sah er wieder verdrossen zu Harriet.

"Und wenn schon. Ich muss doch sicher sein das er mich liebt oder?" Brachte der Mann im Raum leiser doch immer noch verärgert hervor.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch." Stimmte die Dunkelhaarige zu und griff ihre Frau am Arm um sie zum gehen zu bewegen.

"John sollte je was sein. Du weist das du zu uns kommen kannst." Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und nickte.

"Ja doch Harry. Aber nun beeilt euch sonst verpasst ihr noch den Anfang." Die Blonde sah darauf auf die Uhr die in ihrer Küche hing bevor sie ihre Frau aus der Wohnung schob.

"Bis später." Das hörte der Arzt noch bevor die Haustür der Wohnung ins Schloss fiel. Seufzend ließ der Zurückgelassene sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. Den Kaffee den ihm Clara vor mehr als einer halben Stunde eingegossen hatte schmeckte auch lauwarm. So trank er den Rest aus bevor er sich wieder dem Lesen widmete. Doch richtig darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Sherlock.

Dieser hatte sich seit seiner Abreise nicht einmal gemeldet. Nicht das diese schon lange her war oder das er das nicht schon gewohnt war. Schließlich ist das ganze erst zwei Tage her. Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. John wollte nicht das es seiner Schwiegermutter schlecht ging. Auch wenn er sie bis jetzt nie kennen gelernt hatte, sprachen die Holmesbrüder immer sehr respektvoll von ihr. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn das sie nie bei ihnen Zuhause anrief. Er fragte sich warum sie ihn nie sehen wollte. War die Frau denn nicht ein kleines bisschen neugierig was ihn betraf? Auf einmal beschlich ihn eine schlimme Vermutung. Sein Mann sagte einst das seine Familie einen angesehenen Status in der Gesellschaft pflegte.

Das erklärte plötzlich so vieles. Konnte es sein das Misses Holmes gegen ihre Eheschließung war? Vielleicht wollte sein Mann deswegen so ungern an den Feiertagen in sein Elternhaus. Wieso hatte er nicht vor Monaten daran gedacht? Er schämte sich schlagartig für seinen Egoismus den er mit der Vorfreude auslebte. Seine Eltern konnten ja nichts mehr gegen eine homosexuelle Ehe haben. Sie waren schon lange tot.

Aber sein Mann hatte noch ein Elternteil. Mycroft hatte auch nichts in der Richtung erwähnt. Oder stieß bei ihm alles auf Holz weil er so im Glücksrausch war? Dennoch hätte er daran denken sollen. Der Doktor wollte sich aber auch nicht am großen Tag mit dem Detektiv streiten weil dessen Mutter nicht anwesend war. Was war wenn sie im sterben lag?

Er wusste nicht was die Nachricht bedeutete 'Ihr geht es schlechter.'

John wusste ja nicht mal was der Frau fehlte. Ihn jetzt anzurufen wäre blödsinnig. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen das Sherlock ihn kontaktierte wenn etwas war. Doch der ältere Holmes handelte immer im Interesse der Mutter was seinen Mann betraf. Würde er auch die Ehe annullieren lassen wenn Misses Holmes es verlangte? Sprach er nicht neulich noch davon wie dankbar dafür war das er seinem Bruder zum besseren verhalf oder hatte er irgend etwas missverstanden?

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich im Hier und Jetzt wieder zu finden. So einfach würde ihn sein Mann nicht aufgeben. Umgekehrt gilt das natürlich genau so. Wie konnte seine Schwester nach all der Zeit dann auch noch mit so etwas ankommen?

Ein wenig hilflos legte er die Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch und bettete seinen Kopf darauf.

“Sherlock kann durchaus auch anders sein.” Flüsterte er in den leeren Raum. Urplötzlich zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht als er daran dachte wie der Detektiv ihm zum ersten mal erklärte das er ihn liebte. Der Blondschopf kam nicht drum herum ein wenig rot zu werden. Aber es war ja sowie so niemand hier. Also war es völlig egal. Wenn er seine Erinnerungen auf ein Video produzieren könnte, er würde sich diesen Film immer wieder ansehen. Na gut wenn es davon eine Aufnahme gäbe dann würde sein Mann diese in einen Safe mit einem sechzehnstelligen Code legen und diesen dann in den tiefsten Abrund des Meeres werfen. Einfach zerstören könnte er ihn selber auch nicht. Denn er wusste auch Sherlock hing sehr an dieser Erinnerung. Auch wenn er dies nie freiwillig zugeben würde. Wie gerne er sich doch an diesen Moment erinnerte. Schließlich hätte er damals nie daran gedacht das sein Mann derjenige sein würde der zuerst mit dem Satz aller Sätze ankommen würde.

 

...

 

**John?**

**SH**

_Mit gemischten Gefühlen blicke ich auf mein Handydisplay. Musste Sherlock jetzt nerven? Dieses mal werde ich nicht einfach so hier abhauen nur weil Mister Holmes denkt eine Tierhandlung zu überfallen ist lustiger. Wenn da wenigstens Hunde und Katzen gewesen wären. Aber nein. Wir steigen in ein Gebäude mit Schlangen, Echsen und sonstige Reptilien ein. Auch wenn die Schlange nicht giftig war, der Biss tat trotzdem höllisch weh._

**Schreib doch einfach gleich was du willst**

**Wenn ich morgens sage ich gehe zu Arbeit dann bin ich dort auch**

**JW**

_Klar ist das ein bisschen forsch gewesen. Aber irgendwann muss auch er verstehen das mir meine Arbeit mir genau so wichtig ist wie ihm das Fälle aufklären. Auch wenn es nicht immer so spektakulär oder interessant ist._

**Es gibt da etwas was ich mit dir besprechen möchte**

**SH**

_Hm? Sonst schreibt er doch immer gleich darauf los. Vielleicht sollte ich noch warten bis ich den nächsten Patienten herein bitte. Wehe es ist wieder was in der Küche explodiert!_

**Das klingt so ernst**

**Soll ich eine Pause machen und dich anrufen?**

**JW**

_OderMycroft hat ihm wieder einen Besuch abgestattet. Manchmal kommt selbst der älter Holmes mit sinnlosen Gründen zu uns._

**NEIN!!!**

**SH**

_Ok. Jetzt fange ich wirklich an mir Gedanken zu machen. Es ist mir dann aber doch lieber die Wohnung zu putzen als Sherlock zu verarzten._

**Das brauchst du nicht**

**Ich will dich nicht von der Arbeit abhalten**

**SH**

_Wie bitte? Er ist krank. Hohes Fieber vielleicht? Mit Beeinträchtigung der Persönlichkeit. Oder er hat eine Frage zu seinem jetzigen Fall? Trotzdem würde er nie lang drum herum reden._

**Das eben war nur ein Witz**

**Aber jetzt mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich**

**Wie läuft’s mit den Ballettänzerfall?**

**JW**

_Vielleicht macht ihm da eine Sache zu schaffen. Wir sind jetzt zwar schon eine Weile zusammen. Doch Sherlock hat immer noch Probleme damit seine Gefühle mit mir zu teilen. Seine Gesichtzüge und Körpersprache kann ich zwar schon sehr gut lesen. Aber auch ich muss meistens raten wenn der Detektiv seine Mauer um sich aufbaut._

**Abgeschlossen**

**Die Ehefrau des Lehrers**

**Ich erklär es dir später genauer**

**Ich möchte etwas wissen**

**SH**

_Die Ehefrau? Wie er da wohl wieder drauf gekommen ist? Sie war schließlich nicht einmal am Tatort anwesend. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Langsam macht er mich nervös._

**Du von mir?**

**Hast du es bei Google nicht gefunden?**

**JW**

_Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was ich mache. Die ganze Sache so aufzulockern bringt auch nichts wenn es etwas ernstes ist. Vielleicht will ich mich dadurch nur selber beruhigen. Sherlock schreib zurück! Die Minuten kommen mir so lang vor._

**Die Suchmaschine weis keine Antwort darauf**

**SH**

_Wie kommt er dann auf die Idee das ich eine Antwort für sein Problem habe? Ich sollte mich nicht aufregen. Am Ende ist es ja doch nur was völlig banales._

**Also jetzt hast du fast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit**

**JW**

_Oder es ist doch was passiert. Er hat mal wieder experimentiert und jetzt traut er sich nicht es einfach zu sagen weil eine von meinen Sachen dran glauben musste. Bitte nicht die neuen Topflappen. Jede Woche neue kaufen is echt nervig. Auf der anderen Seite aber doch besser als wenn man sich die Finger verbrennt._

**Warum nicht deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit?**

**SH**

_Ich komme nicht drum herum etwas zu lächeln. So schlimm kann es dann doch nicht sein wenn er solche Fragen stellt. Oder?_

**Weil ich dann schnell arbeitslos wäre**

**JW**

_Na ja eigentlich kann ich mich ja auf beides gut konzentrieren. Da stört es keinen wenn ich ihm antworte wenn die Patienten aus dem Raum verschwunden sind._

**Ich finde es so wieso unangebracht das du dort noch arbeitest**

**SH**

_Das Thema schon wieder. Nur weil ich mit ihr ausgegangen bin heißt das noch lange nicht das ich rückfällig werde. Nur weil ich sie fast jeden Tag sehe._

**Und ich finde es unangebracht das du immer noch wegen Sarah eifersüchtig bist**

**JW**

_Er ist derjenige der wirklich jeden durchschauen kann. Warum sieht er dann nicht das ich ihn liebe und somit sehr an ihm hänge? Auch wenn ich die Worte noch nie ausgesprochen habe. Ich bin unsicher was das betrifft. Ich würde es ja gerne sagen. Aber was wenn er es gar nicht hören will? Als ich ihn mit der Nadel vor einiger Zeit erwischt habe sagte er zwar das er glücklich mit mir ist. Aber ist er das wirklich? Oder sagte er es nur weil es ihm in diesen Moment passend erschien? An diesen Abend haben wir zwar unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht, doch jetzt scheint es mir so als hätte Sherlock das alles nur getan um mich bei Laune zu halten. Oder bin ich einfach zu anhänglich geworden? Nach dieser Nacht wollte ich ihm sagen das ich ihn liebe, doch es kam einfach nicht über meine Lippen._

_‘John wenn du den Wunsch verspüren solltest mich einfach nur anzustarren dann tue dies bitte ohne meinen Namen zu erwähnen. Das irritiert mich nämlich.’ Nach diesen Sätzen hielt ich es für das beste es erst mal zu lassen._

**Das bin ich gar nicht**

**Ich finde nur das du es nicht nötig hast dort zu arbeiten**

**SH**

_Doch ich habe es sehr nötig hier zu sein. Hier kann ich in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Ohne das jemand meine Gedanken aufgreift als würden sie in kleinen Bildern über mir schweben._

**Das Thema hatten wir schon**

**Ich gehe arbeiten damit ich mein eigenes Geld habe**

**JW**

_So fühle ich mich einfach besser. Ich weiß ich gebe mein eigenes Geld aus. Für das ich hart gearbeitet habe._

**Aber ich habe genug das wir beide davon leben könnten**

**SH**

_Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann in der gesundheitlichen Position das ich dieses Angebot annehmen muss und ich weiß auch das Sherlock es mir nie vorhalten würde. Einer seiner guten Eigenschaften. Aber für die Gegenwart bin ich noch mein eigener Herr und ganz fit. Ausserdem würde ich mich nicht gut fühlen wenn ich an seinem Geburtstag, Weihnachten oder spontan etwas von seine Geld für ihn kaufen müsste._

**Irgendwann wenn wir beide alt und grau sind**

**werde ich dich darum bitten meine Beerdigung zu bezahlen**

**Bis dahin würde ich gern meine Hände zum überleben benutzen**

**Also sei so nett und sag einfach was du willst**

**JW**

 

_Oh Verdammt! Nicht ausführen! Senden abbrechen! Zu spät. Wie bescheuert bin ich denn? Sherlock hat sowas von recht wenn er mich als Trottel bezeichnet. Wenn wir beide alt und grau sind..._

_Das klingt als hätte ich vor mit ihm so lange zusammen zu bleiben. Insgeheim habe ich solche Gedanken schon öfter gehabt. Wie es wohl wäre mit ihm alt zu werden u.s.w._

_Aber ich muss ihm das nach so kurzer Beziehungszeit nicht aufs Brot schmieren! Gut für ihn muss es schon eine längere Zeit sein. Nach Mycroft zu urteilen hatte sein Bruder vorher noch nie eine richtige Beziehung. Was ich nicht wirklich glauben kann. Denn erstens kann auch der ältere Holmes nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Auch wenn er das gern hätte und Sherlock weiss wie man sich vor neugierigen Augen versteckt. Zweitens gab es in Sherlock’s Vergangenheit bestimmt ein paar Leute die sich für ihn mehr als nur seine Weltanschauung interessierten. Wenn ich da zum Beispiel an Molly Hooper denke. Wenn die Frau nur etwas aufdringlicher gewesen wäre. So wie Miss Adler ..._

 

“Doktor Watson? Ist das normal das es so schmerzt?”

“Entschuldigung. Ich bin heute wohl mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich versuche beim nächsten Splitter etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.”

“Das wäre sehr nett. Danke.”

 

_Erinnere dich! Du bist immer noch in der Praxis. Ich weis nicht woran es liegt. Aber wenn ich an Irene Adler denke werde ich immer noch rasend. Nicht weil ich eifersüchtig bin oder so. Na gut. Mich selber brauch ich nicht zu belügen. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Man brauch sich die beiden nur mal anzusehen. Sie würden das perfekte Paar abgeben. Mal abgesehen von ihrem Beruf hat die Frau doch alles was Sherlock bräuchte. Sie ist schön, reich und intelligent. Oder sollte ich sagen war? Was will er nur mit mir? Bin ich nur ein billiger Ersatz weil sie nicht mehr ist?_

_Gott John! Was denkst du da? Miss Adler war zwar nicht die netteste Person auf Erden doch sie hatte auch ihre guten Seiten und ich habe kein recht schlecht über sie oder über Sherlock zu urteilen. Ich bin kein Ersatz. Sonst wäre ich nicht an seiner Seite. Denn wenn Sherlock seinen Charme einsetzt konnte er doch alles und jeden haben. Und er wollte mich. Das heißt doch schon was._

_So nach dem nächsten Patienten mach ich eine kurze Pause._

**John kannst du mir versprechen**

**das du nicht sauer oder enttäuscht bist**

**wenn ich dir mein Anliegen schildere**

**SH**

_Gut. Er geht nicht weiter darauf ein. Aber warum sagt er nicht endlich was es ist? Ich könnte zwar raten. Aber dann würde ich mir nur die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalen._

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch anrufen. Vorher beiss ich aber nochmal von meinem Sandwich ab._

_Was diese eingelegten Gurken betrifft hatte Sherlock wirklich recht. Die passen zu dem würzigen Käse einfach bestens._

**Hast du was angestellt?**

**Soll ich vielleicht früher nach Haues kommen?**

**Bist du verletzt oder hast du sonst irgendwelche Schmerzen?**

**JW**

_Obwohl ich nicht weis ob ich es mir leisten kann schon wieder früher zu gehen. Wenn Sherlock aber verletzt ist dann wäre mir das aber letztendlich egal. Ja manchmal würde ich ihn gerne schlagen weil er mich mit seiner Besserwissernummer nervt. Oder mal davon rennen. Nicht nur in die nächste Bar. Aber wo sollte ich auch hin?_

_Ausserdem gibt es bestimmt auch Sachen an mir die Sherlock nicht ausstehen kann. Klar er stürmt nie aus der Wohnung. Sonst könnte er ja nicht das letzte Wort haben. Zum Glück hat jede Münze zwei Seiten und somit auch mein Detektiv. Oh John! Du solltest ihn nie laut für dich beanspruchen. Das wäre nur wieder irritierend für ihn. Seltsamerweise hat der Mann mehr gute Eigenschaften als erhofft._

_Ein bisschen schäme ich mich dabei über sowas nachzudenken. Schließlich konnte ich mir vor unserem ‘Beziehungsprojekt’ kein Urteil über ihn bilden. Warum braucht er denn jetzt so lange für die Sms?_

**Nein**

**Nein das brauchst du nicht aber Danke**

**Nein und nein**

**Keine äußerlichen Schmerzen**

**SH**

_Ich sagte doch das bei diesem Chiliconcarneessen nur Profis ran können. Aber nein Sherlock Holmes schafft alles wenn es um Mord geht. Er ist vorgestern so rot angelaufen das er die Ampel an der Straße hätte ersetzen können._

**Dann Magenschmerzen?**

**Ich wusste du hättest das scharfe Zeug nicht essen sollen**

**JW**

_Gott sei Dank das ich ihn an dem Tag bis in die Baker Street bekommen habe bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Der Kerl futtert an manchen Tagen kaum einen Happen. Wie sollte das also was werden? Na ja die Essgewohnheiten bekommen wir schon noch besser in den Griff._

**So meinte ich das nicht**

**SH**

_Jetzt fällt mir aber auch nichts mehr ein. Macht er etwa schon wieder Geschmacksexperimente? Der eingelegte Ingwer ist zwar lecker, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das man ihn überall dazu essen kann. Eine gekaufte Schokoladentafel mit Ingwer kann man essen. Ist zwar nicht so meins aber man bekommt keine Magenverstimmung davon. Bei Sherlock’s Schokocreme mit der süßsauer eingelegten Wurzel sah das anders aus. Es war aber auch gleichzeitig mein Fehler. Ich hätte beim Geruch schon flüchten sollen._

**Verdammt dann sag mir endlich was du meinst!**

**Du machst aus mir ein nervliches Wrack**

**JW**

_Trotz allem könnte er mir doch einfach schreiben was nun los ist. Das macht mich fertig. Denn wenn Sherlock etwas zurück hält.._

_Das ist es! Er wurde gekidnappt. Nein. Er hatte Zeit so viele Nachrichten zu schreiben. Selbst wenn der Entführer die Nachrichten lesen würde. Sherlock kennt Tricks mir Dinge mitzuteilen ohne das andere es bemerken. Noch weis ich nicht ob das ein Plus oder ein Minus an ihm ist._

**John ich bin völlig gesund und munter**

**Ich habe nur ein wenig Nachgedacht**

**SH**

_In Ordnung. Er will mich veralbern. Wann denkt er denn nur ein bisschen nach? Wenn der einen Gegenstand sieht dann sieht er nicht nur was vor seinem Auge ist. Wie alt, schwer, teuer oder groß. Wo kommt es her oder aus was ist es gemacht und noch so vieles mehr.. Weil ich aber weiß das er nicht anders kann könnte sein brillanter Verstand teils Fluch teils Segen sein._

**Sehr witzig**

**Und über was hast du “ein wenig” nachgedacht?**

**JW**

_Er könnte mal darüber nachdenken wie er Dinge reparieren kann wenn er sie explodieren lässt. Mikrowellen werden auch nicht billiger. Die neue hat sogar eine Grillfunktion. Deshalb hänge ich schon an ihr. Denn da schmeckt der Hawaiitoast doppelt so gut._

**Über uns**

**Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen**

**SH**

_Über uns? Das schreibt der so einfach. Aber heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Oder? Wenigstens hat er noch ‘uns’ geschrieben. Ich wusste es. Irgendwann musste ja die Zeit kommen in der Sherlock mich satt hat..._

“Dr. Watson alles in Ordnung? Fühlen sie sich vielleicht nicht wohl? Soll ich eine der Schwestern rufen?”

“Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur durch Fenster gesehen das es schon wieder regnet. Aber bitte kommen sie doch erst mal herein.”

“Danke. Ja das Wetter ist fürchterlich diese Woche. Wir kommen wohl in diesem Fall auf keinen grünen Zweig was?”

“Schade ist das schon. Aber wenigstens können wir probieren ihre Schmerzen im Bein zu lindern. Das wäre doch auch was Gutes.”

“Da haben sie recht Doktor.”

 

_Ich muss aufhören mir solche Gedanken zu machen wenn ich noch Patienten behandeln muss. Für Panikattacken bleibt noch genug Zeit wenn ich nach Feierabend hier raus marschiere. Trotzdem möchte ich das auch mal was von ihm kommt. Nicht nur wenn er nach einem beendeten Fall noch das Adrenalin spürt. Ich erwarte doch gar nicht das er mir Geschenke macht oder sonst irgendwelche romatischen Bekundungen. Das ist nicht seine Art. Aber ich hab nun mal auch Bedürfnisse._

**Sherlock kann das nicht warten bis ich Zuhause bin?**

**Es sind nur noch sieben Patienten**

**JW**

_Auch wenn er es eigentlich wissen müsste wann ich immer Schluß habe. Ein Versuch war es wert. Oder auch nicht. War das nicht schon wieder mein Handy? Warum stecke ich das Teil überhaupt noch weg?_

**Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig**

**SH**

 

_Warum kann er dann nicht warten bis ich Zuhause bin? Kann er mit mir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht darüber reden? Wohl eher nicht. Es gibt kein Thema das Sherlock Holmes nicht ansprechen würde wenn er es für nötig hält. Da war Ort und Uhrzeit nebensächlich._

 

**Ich weis du stehst auf Drama**

**Aber kannst du nicht einfach in der nächsten SMS**

**schreiben was genau dein Problem ist**

**Ansonsten antworte ich dir einfach nicht mehr**

**JW**

_So jetzt hat er die Wahl. Rück damit raus oder lass es bleiben._

**Sag bloss da fällte dir nichts mehr ein?**

**JW**

_Hm? Schon eine halbe Stunde ohne ein bissiges Wort. Vielleicht hat er doch eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden. Nein das kann nicht sein. Selbst wenn. Er hat es sich noch nie nehmen lassen das letzte Wort zu haben._

**Wow**

**Wer hätte es gedacht?**

**Sherlock Holmes hat mal nicht das letzte Wort**

**Kannst du das in Zukunft öfter wiederholen?**

**JW**

_Also jetzt komme ich doch ins grübeln. Hat Mycroft sein Handy und den Laptop ausschalten lassen..Stur sind sie ja beide wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit wollen._

**Hast du denn Moment ausgekostet John?**

**Nun ist er leider vorbei**

**und nein ich werde sowas nicht öfter machen**

**Du bist hoffentlich noch in der Praxis**

**SH**

_Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das mich heute noch einiges erwartet. Nichts mit Beine hochlegen und ausruhen._

**Natürlich**

**Ich muss doch heute wieder bis 18 Uhr arbeiten**

**Wenn du ein bisschen auf andere Leute achten würdest**

**wüsstest du das schon.**

**JW**

_Warum sich um andere kümmern_ _wenn man sich selbst der nächste ist._

**Selbstverständlich weis ich das**

**Dein Arbeitsplan ist ja auch zuverlässig**

**Nur dein Chefin lässt zu wünschen übrig**

**SH**

_Manchmal finde ich seine Eifersucht ja ganz süß. Aber nur wenn er es nicht ständig übertreibt._

**Was soll das schon wieder heißen?**

**JW**

_Ausserdem flirtet er auch dauernd mit Leuten herum. Beschwere ich mich da. Ok. Ich weis das es nur ist um an Informationen ran zu kommen. Trotzdem könnte auch ich gelegentlich platzen wenn er sich von anderen betatschen lässt. Gerade wenn er in irgendwelche Clubs will. Das manche angetrunkene Menschen einfach nicht die Finger bei sich behalten können. Zugegeben ich bin genau so. Aber ich fass dann nur Sherlock an und nicht irgendwelche Fremden._

**Hat sie dir schon gesagt**

**das sie nächste Woche auf eine Fortbildung muss?**

**Somit müsstest du die Praxis FÜNF Tage alleine leiten.**

**SH**

_Was? Aber ich dachte ich könnte mit Sherlock über den drei Wörter Satz reden. Ich könnte das auch jetzt am Wochenende tun aber woher soll ich wissen was Mister ich bin Beschäftigt Holmes wieder geplant hat. So hätte ich noch Zeit gehabt Lestrade zu verklickern das er Sherlock an einem Tag nächste Woche nicht beanspruchen soll. Jetzt rede ich aber erst mal ein ernstes Wort mit meiner Vorgesetzten._

**Sarah hat mir erzählt das sie dich getroffen hat**

**Sie hat auch gesagt das du es mir vor drei Tagen sagen solltest**

**So dachte sie ich wäre damit einverstanden**

**JW**

_Was dachte er sich dabei? Wenn er es nicht sagt das es dann nicht eintrifft? Ich werde aber trotzdem versuchen am Wochenende den richtigen Moment zu finden um mit ihm über Gefühle zu reden. Ich weis ja das es nicht seins ist. Aber wenn er mich nicht so sieht wie ich ihn dann hat das ganze Zusammenwohnen doch keinen Sinn mehr._

**Ja das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Aufgabe**

**Schließlich ist SIE deine Arbeitgeberin**

**SH**

 

_Ja stimmt schon. Trotzdem hätte ich gern eher davon gewusst. Sarah hat mir deswegen morgen frei gegeben. Ändern kann man es jetzt nicht mehr._

 

**Hast ja recht**

**Wir sollten nicht mehr über das diskutieren**

**Übrigens kommen ich an fünf Tagen in der nächsten Woche später**

**JW**

_Da muss er halt mal ohne mich auskommen. Ich hoffe er übersteht die Woche mal ohne Verletzungen. Manchmal ist er wie ein kleines Kind das auf eine sonst kinderfreie Wohnung los gelassen wird. Man denkt einfach nicht daran womit es sich verletzen könnte. In diesem Fall ist das Kind übergroß und die Wohnung ist ganz London._

_Ich frage mich wirklich wie ich da noch über nachwuchs nachdenken kann? Nicht das ich es ernsthaft in betracht gezogen hätte. Ich meine ich werde ja nun auch nicht jünger. Aber nun sieht ja meine Lebenssituation anders aus. Ich muss wirklich mal mit Sherlock über die ganze Situation reden. Was sind wir jetzt? Wie stellt er sich seine Zukunft vor? Und werde ich darin vorkommen? Es ist angenehm im Hier und Jetzt zu leben, aber irgendwann muss auch er mal nach vorn sehen._

**Sehr witzig John**

**Es hilft wohl alles nichts**

**Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit dann wohl sehr einsam sein**

**SH**

_Als ob den das stört wenn er mich mal nicht sieht. Als ich vor drei Wochen bei Harriet war, bemerkte er nicht mal das ich zwei Tage nicht anwesend war. “Du warst nicht hier?” Das war alles was ich nur zu hören bekam. Ob er mich überhaupt braucht? Was denke ich da nur? Hat er nicht gesagt das er glücklich ist und ich ihm sehr wichtig bin? Trotzdem könnte er mir manchmal mehr entgegenkommen. Oder will ich vielleicht doch zu viel? Mit Harriet darüber zu reden bringt nichts. Sie weiß noch nicht mal das ich mit Sherlock ausgehe. Ausserdem hat sie ihre eigenen Probleme._

**Idiot**

**Ausserdem solltest du mir auch noch sagen das ich morgen frei habe**

**So habe ich drei Tage zum ausspannen**

**JW**

_Wenn ich jemals dazu kommen würde. Denn die Fenster müssen auch mal wieder geputzt werden. Ich möchte auch endlich mal wieder selbst einen Kuchen backen. Mrs. Hudson Leckereien sind zwar sehr appetitlich. Aber ich möchte den Herd auch mal wieder für Lebensmittel verwenden. Denn selbstgebacken schmeckt immer noch am besten._

**Ausspannen?**

**Was plant denn John Watson an so einem freien Wochenende?**

**SH**

 

_Ausserdem isst Sherlock immer was ich koche oder backe und er könnte mal wieder etwas auf den Rippen gebrauchen. Sein gelegentliches Hungern kann nicht mehr geduldet werden. Doch wie bekomme ich ihn dazu etwas zu essen wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin?_

**Was sich so ergibt**

**Vielleicht ein wenig Hausputz**

**Oder ich koche oder backe mal was besonderes**

**JW**

****

_Ich würde auch seinen Lieblingskuchen backen. Genau und dann schreibe ich mit Zuckerguss was ich für ihn empfinde. Witzig wäre es schon sein Gesicht zu sehen. Aber nein. Denn ich weiß weder welche Art von Kuchen Sherlock bevorzugt noch habe ich die Courage ‘Ich liebe dich’ auf das Gebäck zu schreiben._

_Bei dem älterem Holmes sieht das schon anders aus. Vielleicht könnte ich Mycroft fragen was sein Bruder so mag. Nein das ist auch eine schlechte Idee. Denn irgendwie bin ich nicht wirklich scharf drauf ihn zu treffen nach dem Wenn-du-meinem-Bruder-verletzt-wirst-du-nie-wieder-Tageslicht-sehen-Gespräch. Ich weis das der Mann sich nur sorgt aber man kann es auch übertreiben. Irgendwie klingt das bestimmt seltsam wenn ich jemand außenstehenden frage was Sherlock gerne isst. Schließlich bin ich es der schon  lange mit ihm in der Baker Street wohnt. Seltsamerweiße habe ich keine Ahnung._

****

**Jedenfalls kommst du heute nicht mehr dazu**

**SH**

_Als ob ich es nicht geahnt habe. Was hat der Kerl heute wieder vor? Auf herumrennen hab ich bei dem Wetter keinen Bock. Jemanden in einem warmen Restaurant überwachen? Dazu lass ich mich vielleicht übereden._

**Du sollst meine Zeit doch nicht immer ohne mein wissen verplanen!**

**JW**

 

_Warum beschwere ich mich eigentlich noch? Ich stoße so wieso immer auf taube Ohren. Aber wenn ich nichts sage denkt er das es immer in Ordnung geht._

 

**Tue ich doch gar nicht**

**Ich schreibe es dir doch gerade**

**Wenn du mit der Arbeit fertig bist**

**kannst du jedenfalls nicht nach Hause gehen**

**SH**

_Das war schon klar. Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend. Es ist schon 17.48 Uhr. Wenigstens ist die Zeit zuverlässig._

**Das heißt du schickst mich wieder auf eine deiner Besorgungstouren**

**Warum hast du mir heute früh nicht gesagt das du was brauchst**

**Ich hätte es vielleicht in der Mittagspause besorgen können**

**JW**

_Um so schneller ich Sherlock’s Extratouren hinter mir habe um so besser. Ich kann ja noch schnell mitnehmen was ich am Wochenende für den Kuchen gebrauchen könnte. Mehl und Zucker war zwar noch da aber ich glaub die Eier waren alle._

**Du musst doch gar nichts besorgen**

**Ausserdem hast du mir immer noch nicht dein Versprechen gegeben**

**Also?**

**SH**

_Was denkt er sich dabei? Nein ich flippe nicht aus wenn die Wohnung in brand steht. Oder sonst irgend etwas passiert wobei jeder normale Mensch an die Decke gehen würde._

**Du weist das ich das nicht wirklich kann**

**Aber ich verspreche dir es zu versuchen**

**JW**

 

_Vielleicht ist es ja mal zur Abwechslung wirklich etwas Angenehmes. Toll. Da versuche ich an was positives zu denken doch da ist mein Kopf völlig leer. Wann hat Sherlock mich das letze mal mit was gutem überrascht? Ok. An dem Tag als ich ihn mit der Nadel erwischte wendete sich später alles zum besseren. Aber das war weder von ihm noch von mir geplant._

**Besser als nichts**

**Ich habe ja geschrieben das mir etwas aufgefallen ist**

**SH**

_Der letzte Patient ist raus. Jetzt nur noch die Akten wegräumen und dann esse ich in aller Ruhe mein zweite Sandwichhälfte. Ich hätte meine Mittagspause auch nicht mit quatschen verplempern sollen. So langsam kann ich mich nicht mehr raus reden oder lügen was meinen Beziehungsstatus betrifft. Bis jetzt konnte ich jeden Verkupplungsversuch abwimmeln in dem ich vorgab beschäftigt zu sein. Das wird mir aber keiner ewig abnehmen. Dann noch die ganzen Bemerkungen. Ich wäre anscheinend in letzter Zeit zu gut gelaunt. Da muss doch nicht immer eine Frau dahinter stecken? Oder in meinen Fall ein Mann. Ich kann doch auch so gut drauf sein oder? Als Single ist mir das ganze nie so aufgefallen. Ist man alleine deprimierter? Aber ich komme vom Thema ab. Wie soll ich nun reagieren wenn ich einer fragt ob ich allein stehend bin? Wenn manche Frauen in den Bars zu aufdringlich sind sage ich nur das ich vergeben bin. Mehr müssen die nicht wissen. Aber was sage ich zu Freunden und Bekannten? Ich weis ja das die meisten so wieso annehemen das ich was mit Sherlock habe. Ja aber es dann zu bestätigen ist was völlig anderes._

**Ja hast du und?**

**JW**

_Sarah meinte das ich schon gehen könnte. Dann ziehen wir uns mal um und packen alles ein. Ich sollte meinen Kittel mit in den Wäschekorb geben damit er morgen gleich gewaschen wird. Wer weiß wann ich nächste Woche dazu komme._

_Den Spint nochmal kontrollieren. Soweit leer. Außer ein paar Hefte die Sherlock nicht in die Finger bekommen darf. Wenn man was vor dem verstecken will muss man kreativ werden._

_So Handy und Brieftasche habe ich. Hoffentlich wollte Sherlock nichts kostspieliges anstellen. Ansonsten muss ich nochmal einen Geldautomaten aufsuchen._

**Ich find das Offensichtliche noch auszusprechen eigentlich sinnlos**

**SH**

_Ja das demonstrierst du ja auch immer wieder gerne wenn ich das tue. ‘John natürlich ist es Zucker. Was dachtest du denn?’ Als sieht man jeden Tag eine Leiche mit diesem karamelisierten Zeug im Gesicht._

**Wirklich?**

**Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen**

**JW**

_Damit kann er einen manchmal rasend machen. Nicht jeder sieht halt alles sofort._

**John!**

**SH**

_Na gut. Ich sollte vielleicht erst heraus finden was er möchte bevor ich ihn weiter stichele. Mir brummt schon langsam der Schädel. Ich komme einfach nicht darauf.  Irgendwie wollen meine Grauenzellen heute nicht mehr._

**Das ist mein Name**

**Aber natürlich weiß ich das**

**Warum schreibst du mir das?**

**JW**

_Ich hoffe wirklich das ich falsch liege. Wenn Sherlock jetzt mit vergleichen anfängt wird das ein unangenehmes Wochenende. Wir sind wie wir sind. Wir müssen doch nicht wie andere sein._

_Vorhin dachte ich noch das ich zu wenig von ihm bekomme. Aber habe ich je daran gedacht die ganze Sache anders anzupacken? Nicht wirklich. Sherlock wird mir nicht einfach erzählen warum er so ist wie er ist. Ich will sein Leben auch gar nicht hinterfragen. Denn ich will ihn nicht auf die Idee bringen das er sich meinetwegen ändern muss._

**Wie gesagt ‘eigentlich’**

**Wäre es verwegen wenn ich in einer Sache eine Ausnahme machen würde?**

**SH**

_Idiot. Selbst wenn er mal Fehler machen würde, ich wäre der Letzte der sich aus freien Stücken von ihm deswegen abwenden würde. Ich sollte es ihm einfach mehr zeigen das es in Ordnung ist mal falsch zu liegen. Auch wenn er immer behauptet das sowas bei ihm nie vorkommen würde und doch ist es schon einige Male passiert._

**Es ist höchstens ungewohnt**

**Aber nicht verwegen**

**Sherlock du bist neben einem Genie auch ein Mensch**

**Es ist in Ordnung mal ein wenig abzuweichen**

**JW**

 

_Hätte ich das Wort Fehler oder falsch benutz dann wäre er nur wieder beleidigt. Abweichen ist doch meistens gerade noch so im Bereich von richtig oder?_

_Das wäre jedenfalls meine Meinung. Ich sollte das Offenbarungsgespräch gleich heute hinter mich bringen wenn ich in der Wohnung bin. Ich setzte uns einen Tee auf und vielleicht bestellen wir uns was zu essen. Genau gemütlich am Küchentisch. Aber daran denken erst essen dann mit der Sprache raus rücken. Später bekomme ich vielleicht nichts mehr runter weil mir seine Antwort nicht gefällt._

_Dieses mal werde ich nirgendswo einfach so hin stürmen. Dann werde ich meine Sachen packen und ins nächste Hotel verschwinden._

_Was ist nur mit mir los? Warum denke ich heut so negativ. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das ich gerade vor der Praxis stehe und es immer noch regnet. Schon wieder sind zwanzig Minuten ohne eine Nachricht von ihm vergangen._

**Wo soll ich dann hin?**

**Du sagtest doch das ich nicht gleich in die Baker Street kommen soll**

**JW**

 

_Warte mal! Ich hab doch kaum auf senden gedrückt. Das Handy is heute aber auch empfindlich oder habe ich so nervöse Finger?_

_Gut ein bisschen aufgeregt bin ich schon wegen Sherlock’s geheimen Ausflug. Ein Stoßgebet wird trotz allem nicht schaden. Bitte lass den Tag heute nicht im Chaos enden._

 

**Komm zum One Canada Square**

**SH**

_Was soll ich denn da? Na ja es wird hoffentlich ein sinnvoller Ausflug. Ich schaue mal ob der nächste Bus von der Straße dahin fährt. Wenn nicht muss ich mir doch ein Taxi rufen.._

**Ich mache mich auf den Weg**

**Es dauert aber eine Weile**

**JW**

_Ich habe Glück der nächste Bus müsste gleich hier eintreffen. Hoffentlich bin ich bis dahin nicht komplett durchgeweicht. Kann ja auch sein das er irgendwo ein Termin hatte und ich ihn abholen soll. Stimmt ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit nicht einmal gefragt wo er sich aufhält._

**Das geht in Ordnung**

**Wir haben Zeit**

**SH**

_Aber er wird wohl kaum in der Wohnung sein wenn er mich dort hinbestellt. Zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn._

**In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir**

**ja erklären um was es nun genau geht**

**JW**

_Ich weis das er sagte es ginge um uns aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht fällt es ihm schwer Gefühle raus zu lassen. Also warum sagt er es mir nicht per Sms? Ein bisschen unpersönlich aber besser als nichts. Ausserdem kann man Nachrichten speichern, an seinen Computer senden und zum Beispiel ausdrucken._

_So ein Shirt mit dem Spruch ‘Natürlich hatte ich das Zeug im Mund. SH’ macht sich bestimmt gut wenn er mich mal wieder vorführt. Wissen ja nur wir beide das es um Zahnpasta ging._

 

**Du würdest dich nicht damit zufrieden geben**

**wenn ich sagen würde**

**ich erklär es dir später?**

**SH**

_Das hättest du wohl gern. Du redest dich doch dann nur wieder heraus. Wie jedesmal wenn es dich selber betrifft. Zum Beispiel als mal so ein irrer Satanist ein_ _Grab auf den Friedhof schändete. Dort lag zufällig auch die Gruft von Familie Holmes. An diesem Tag habe ich erfahren das Sherlock nur noch seine Mutter hatte. Den restlichen Abend herrschte dann kompletter Stille bei uns._

_Mir wäre das Grab erst gar nicht aufgefallen wenn Miss_ _Donovan es nicht so ‘taktvoll’ erwähnt hätte._

_Das erinnert mich daran mit ihr mal ein ernstes Wort zu reden wenn ich ihr wieder über den weg laufe. Es ist mir egal was sie von Sherlock hält. Aber das soll sie dann für sich behalten._

_Selbst wenn Sherlock hier und da ein wenig Gefühlsstumpf ist. Das gibt ihr und Anderson noch lange nicht das Recht ihn zu beleidigen. Denn auch meine Geduld ist irgendwann am Ende._

**Nicht wirklich**

**Ist es denn so schwer zu erklären?**

**Ich weiss das ich begriffsstutzig bin**

**Aber könntest du es nicht**

**in einfache Worten versuchen?**

**JW**

_Ich muss zugeben das es schon Fälle gibt in denen ich gern wäre wie er. Dann könnte man manche Dinger schneller knacken und den Opfern vielleicht früher helfen. Aber an anderen Tagen da wünschte ich wieder er wäre ein bisschen mehr wie ich. Nur um alles mal aus der Sicht eines normales wenn nicht sogar langweiligen Menschen zu sehen._

**John das hat damit absolut nichts zu tun**

**Hör auf dich selbst auf eine niedrige Stufe zu stellen**

**Du musst nicht alles wissen**

**Wenn es so wäre dann würde ich dich doch langweilen**

**Aber in medizinischen Dingen kann dir keiner etwas vor machen**

**SH**

_In solchen Momenten wird mir dann doch ganz warm ums Herz und ich weis wieder worauf ich mich konzentrieren muss. Es ist schön an solche Sachen zurückzudenken wenn er sich mal wieder total daneben benimmt._

_Ah da ist ja schon der Bus!_

**Danke für das Kompliment**

**Also ich bin schon im Bus**

**JW**

 

_Jetzt muss ich schauen ob er da in der Nähe hält oder ob ich noch mal umsteigen muss. Heute scheine ich Glück zu haben. Na ja mehr oder weniger. Der Bus hält zwei Blocks weiter. Es wird wohl mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauern. Da hat das Wetter ja noch genug zeit sich zu ändern._

_Schon seltsam das er schon wieder nicht schreibt. Wenn er dort ist müsste ich ihn ja dann sehen. Der Regen lässt leider nicht nach. Man kann halt nicht alles haben. Komm schon John du hast dich heute noch nicht sportlich betätigt._

_So lang war die Strecke gar nicht. Ein wenig außer Atem sehe ich mich um. Kein Sherlock ins Sicht. Zuerst sollte ich mich hier mal unterstellen. Denn auf eine Erkältung habe ich keine Lust. Merkwürdig das in diesem Turm um diese Zeit keine Lichter mehr brennen. Nicht ein Fenster ist beleuchtet. Wie spät wird es sein?_

**So ich stehe jetzt davor**

**JW**

_Gerade mal 19.39Uhr. Die können doch nicht alle schon Feierabend haben wie ich? Oder ein Stromausfall? Was mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken über den Tower und seine Insassen_? _Ich sollte lieber schauen wo Sherlock steckt._

**Gut**

**Jetzt kann ich dir alles erklären**

**John als was würdest du uns Bezeichnen?**

**SH**

_Was soll den das jetzt? Wir sind so vieles. Ich nehme aber an das Sherlock heute noch eine Antwort will. Wenn ich erst anfange unser Verhältnis zueinander zu beschreiben dann würde ich morgen noch hier stehen._

_Im Gegensatz zu ihm fällt es mir schwer manches in simplen Wörtern zu beschreiben. Trotzdem gebe ich mir Mühe. So tippe ich das erste was mir in den Sinn kommt._

**Als Partner**

**Was soll die Frage?**

**Wo bist du?**

**JW**

_Ich werde es ihm Zuhause genauer erklären sollte er mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden sein und vielleicht bringe ich mich dann auch dazu mehr zu sagen. Denn je öfter ich darüber nachdenke ihm zu sagen was ich wirklich fühle desto mehr gefällt mir die Idee._

_Keine Versteckspiele mehr. Die ganze Zeit denke ich an mich. Doch für ihn wird es auch nicht einfach sein._

_Wird er mich in Zukunft als seine Freund vorstellen? Liebhaber passt irgendwie nicht zu mir. Noch passt es zu ihm. Ich weiß nicht wer das Wort erfunden hat aber ich finde es setzt die Personen die eine Beziehung führen wollen so herab. Ja das Wort Partner gefällt mir definitiv mehr. Ich sollte ihn fragen. Wie beschreibt er unser Zusammensein? Doch ich merke ich muss es auf die Warteliste setzen den die nächste Sms traf gerade ein._

**Ich stelle dir noch eine**

**Was nimmt jeder über uns beide an wenn er uns begegnet?**

**Was ist so offenkundig**

**das man meinen könnte es müsste nicht ausgesprochen werden?**

**SH**

_Was ist heute nur los mit ihm? Das alles wirkt auf mich langsam wirklich eigenartig._

**Bist du in Ordnung?**

**Jetzt sag mir einfach wo du bist?**

**JW**

**Dreh dich doch einfach mal um**

**SH**

_Dies tat ich dann auch und hatte bei dem was ich sah beinah mein Telefon fallen gelassen._

_Vor mir konnte ich die Nachricht ‘Ich liebe dich SH’ lesen. Nur dieses mal blickte ich nicht auf das Display meines Handy’s. Sondern auf einen was weis ich wie hohen Turm. Jetzt weis ich auch warum er vorher so dunkel war._

_Der Regen hörte plötzlich über mir auf. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran das sich jemand mit einen Schirm näherte. Mein Mund ging auf. Ich wollte was sagen. Wirklich. Ich wusste nicht was mich sprachlos machte. Die Tatsache das Sherlock mich tatsächlich liebte oder das er es mir so diskret mitgeteilt hatte._

_Ich beschloss meinen Mund wieder zu schließen um nicht die ganze Zeit auszusehen wie ein Fisch der nach Luft schnappte. Wie lange starrte ich wohl da hoch? Eine Minute oder waren es schon zehn? Deswegen musste ich ihm also versprechen mich im Zaum zu halten?!_

_Ich atmete tief ein als hätte ich das die ganze Zeit vergessen und sah kurz blinzelnd nach unten. Mein Mobiltelefon steckte ich in meine Jackentasche damit ich meine Hände frei hatte. Ich war zwar durch den Regen gerannt und mir war ein wenig kalt doch das der Tag so enden würde hätte ich mir nie ausmalen können._

_Irgendwann wurde auch Sherlock, der dicht hinter mir stand ungeduldig und räusperte sich. Doch so schnell reagieren konnte selbst er nicht als ich mich zu ihm drehte und ihn stürmisch küsste. Verwundert wankte er nach hintern doch ich hielt ihn an der Taille fest. Vielleicht hatte er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Aber mir viel jetzt einfach nichts anderes ein. Wenn ich später meine Stimme wieder finde dann werde ich ihm natürlich sagen das ich es erwidere. Doch für jetzt musste er sich damit begnügen._

_..._

Der Exsoldat blinzelte. Hatte er eben seine Nichte so heiter quieken gehört? Ein bisschen panisch schreckte er ganz hoch. Er war sich sicher das Babyphon auf den Küchentisch neben sich gestellt zu haben.

“Schau Onkel John ist jetzt auch endlich wach.” Erklärte der Detektiv dem kleinen Mädchen die weiter erfreute Töne von sich gab weil Sherlock’s Schal etwas tolles war woran man ziehen konnte.

“Was machst du hier und wie bist du....sag nicht du bist wieder über ..du weist das Harry ...aber wie geht es überhaupt..” Der Jüngere unterbrach den Blonden und versuchte die Kinderhände von dem blauen Spielzeug was um seinen Hals gewickelt war zu entfernen.

“Ganz ruhig John.” Fing er an und setzte das Kind in das Laufgitter. Der Schal musste mit hinein denn das Mädchen wollte anscheinend nicht darauf verzichten. Dann nahm er neben seinen Mann auf eine Stuhl platz.

“Such dir eine Frage aus und beende diese.” John wollte sauer sein weil Sherlock schon wieder über die Veranda in die Wohnung eingestiegen war. Aber ein anderes Thema beschäftigte ihn viel mehr.

“Wie geht es ihr?” Dabei suchte seine Hand die des Jüngeren. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen wurde dieser plötzlich wütend.

“Sie war gar nicht krank John.” Fing er energisch an.

“Vor einer Woche hatte sie eine leichte Erkältung. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache.” Das Mädchen fand es nicht so toll das ihr Onkel so laut würde und fing an zu weinen.

“Sherlock komm wieder runter! Du machst ihr doch angst.” Der Arzt stand hoch und nahm sie sofort auf den Arm.

“Hey alles ist in Ordnung.” Dabei wippte er das Kleinkind ein wenig hin und her damit sie sich wieder beruhigte.

“Warum warst du dann so lange dort?” Im nachhinein fand er die Frage doch sehr einfältig. Denn Sherlock konnte bei seiner Mutter schließlich solange bleiben wie er wollte. Er sollte doch froh sein das sein Gatte noch ein Elternteil hatte.

“Sie möchte dich sehen.” Knirschte der Schwarzhaarige mit gedrosselten Ton zwischen den Zähnen hervor als wäre es die schlimmste Nachricht der Welt. Der Lockenkopf sammelte seinen Schal wieder ein. Dabei war er sehr begeistert das dieser nun mit Babysabber befleckt war. Grummelnd faltete er ihn so zusammen das die Spucke nirgends wo anders hinkam und stopfte ihn in eine seiner Manteltaschen.

“Sollen wir das Thema auf später verschieben.” Schlug der Blonde seufzend vor.

“Ich bitte darum.” Doch es klang eher wie ein Befehl und der Detektiv ging vor zur Garderobe um endlich seinen Mantel auszuziehen.

John hatte die Kleine währenddessen mit einer Flasche Tee zurück in ihr Gitter gesetzt. Er sah nach draußen und bemerkte das es mal wieder wie aus Eimern goß. Ihm fiel aber auf das der Mantel seines Mannes schon völlig trocken war. Prüfend blickte er wieder auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing und musste feststellen das die zwei Frauen jeden Moment wieder auftauchen konnten. Denn der Film den die beiden sehen wollten ging nur über eine Stunde.

Er ließ ein wenig geknickt die Schultern hängen weil er die ganze Zeit auf den Tisch vor sich hin gedöst hatte. Komischerweise merkte er in seinem Rücken nichts. Aber das tat hier auch nichts zur Sache. Was der Arzt erfreulich fand war das Sherlock sehr gut mit dem kleinen Mädchen klar kam. Da betonte das Genie doch immer wie sehr er Kinder nicht ausstehen konnte und das es umgekehrt genau so war. Doch seine Nichte schien den Lockenkopf zu mögen. Sonst wäre sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit so ruhig gewesen. Den ihr Kinderzimmerfenster führte auch zur Veranda. Wäre ein Fremder über die Veranda eingestiegen dann hätte sie sicher angefangen zu schreien. Clara hatte ihm erzählt das die Kleine aus unempfindlichen Gründen angst vor Fremden hatte. Er wusste jetzt schon das es ein schwieriger Gang in den Kindergarten wird. 

“Ich bin der schlechteste Babysitter weit und breit.” Murmelte der Blonde vor sich hin.

“Na ja zumindest hast du dem Kind keine Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht.” Meinte Sherlock trocken als er wieder am Tisch platzt nahm. Der Doktor schenkte ihm dafür nur einen bösen Blick.

Er fragte sich warum der Lockenkopf überhaupt aufgetaucht war wenn er schlechte Laune hatte und nicht wirklich hier sein wollte.

“Von was hast du den geträumt als die dein Nickerchen gehalten hast?” Hörte er dann auf einmal als er sich dann doch schon daran machte das Essen für die Kleine vorzubereiten. Es konnte ja sein das Harriet sich dazu entschied die Zweisamkeit so lange auszudehnen bis Clara endgültig die Nase voll hatte.

“Nichts besonderes.” Sherlock musste schließlich nicht alles wissen und vor allem dann nicht wenn er so launisch war.

“John lügen war nie eins deiner Stärken. Zumindest würde es bei mir nie funktionieren.” Jetzt nahm sich der Jüngere die Zeitschrift die auf dem Tisch lag und schlug irgend eine beliebige Seite auf. Nur um den Blonden bei dem nächsten Satz nicht ansehen zu müssen.

“Sag doch einfach das es mich nichts angeht was sich in deinem Kopf abspielt während du schläfst. Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin muss es ja ein reichlich angenehmer Traum gewesen sein.” John rollte mit den Augen. Das sein Mann schlechte Laune hatte weil etwas in den vergangenen achtundvierzig Stunden passiert war ist eine Sache. Aber weshalb er nun auch noch beleidigt wegen eines harmlosen Traumes war verstand er nicht.

“Ja Sherlock. Ich gebe zu ich habe von leicht bekleideten Frauen fantasiert.” Er redete nicht laut und überlegte genau was er antwortete den seine Nichte war ja nur drei Schritte entfernt. Natürlich war sie noch lange nicht soweit komplette Sätze oder Wörter nachzusprechen trotzdem war er lieber vorsichtig. Schließlich hatte er in der Praxis schon von ganz anderen Fällen gehört.

Was das fantasieren betraf hatte er natürlich geschwindelt. Natürlich dachte John nicht von morgens bis abends nur an Sherlock. Aber er stellte sich auch nicht Frauen in sonst was für unzumutbaren Klamotten vor. Diese Zeit war vorbei. Denn er hatte als Arzt nun wirklich schon jede Stelle des weiblichen und männlichen Körpers gesehen. Nach einer Weile war es gar kein Unterschied mehr für ihn ob sich eine Frau vor ihm als Arzt auszog oder wenn welche mit kurzen Röcken auf der Straße erblickte.   

“Ach ja mir geht schon einige Zeit dies und das durch den Kopf.” Erklärte er weiter schwärmerisch und sah schon wie die Hand von Sherlock leicht zitterte. Es war klar das es nicht an einem Artikel lag, der in dieser Zeitschrift abgedruckt war.

Kurz überlegte er ob er noch weiter gehen sollte. Das Genie behauptete zwar das er ihn nie belügen könnte aber das Stimmte nur zum Teil. John konnte den Detektiv nur nicht belügen wenn er vor ihm stand oder er bei völlig klaren Verstand war. Jetzt wo ihm das Problem mit seiner Mutter im Kopf sass und er nebenbei auch noch schlechte Laune deswegen hatte konnte er alles andere als realistisch denken.

“Schließlich lief bei uns ..” Doch er erschrak plötzlich als die Zeitung heruntergerissen wurde und Sherlock tief Luft holte um nicht wieder seine Stimme zu erheben. Der Doktor drehte sich wieder ganz vom Herd weg weil er jetzt nur noch warten musste bis das Wasser kochte. Verärgert aber auch ein wenig verletzt starrte ihn der Sitzende nun an.

“Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich oder? Ich meine das ich sowas träume?” Entgegnete John diesem mit einem strafenden Blick. Sherlock zuckte darauf gespielt desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

“Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst.” Meinte er dann noch monoton und ergriff dann doch wieder die Zeitschrift.

“Sherlock leg das Heft beiseite und unterhalte dich mit mir. Die neuesten Trends kannst du dir noch später ansehen.”

“Vielleicht finde ich hier Tipps wie mich mein Mann wieder attraktiv findet.” Das war dem Älteren dann doch zu viel. Als würde Sherlock nicht oft genug von fremden Leuten hören wie gut er aussah.

“Ich hab nie gesagt das du nicht mehr attraktiv bist.”

“Das Gegenteil aber auch nicht.” Leider musste John ihm hier recht geben. Aber ihm war auch gar nicht bewusst das der andere unbedingt Komplimente über sein Aussehen von ihm hören wollte. Da dachte er eigentlich das der Spiegel in der Wohnung die Arbeit schon erledigte. Er sah noch mal zu seiner Nichte um zu prüfen das sie sich nicht langweilte. Doch die spielte in aller Ruhe mit einer ihrer Plüschautos.

Also trat er langsam an seinen Mann heran und umarme ihn von hinten. Seinen Kopf legte er dabei so auf Sherlock’s Schulter das seine Wange die des anderen berührte.

“Ich habe von dir geträumt.” Der Sitzende drehte darauf nur seinen Kopf stur weg. Der Ältere seufzte und löste sich wieder ein wenig von dem Schwarzhaarigen um mit der einen Hand dessen Kopf wieder zu sich zu drehen.

“Wenn du es genau wissen willst habe ich davon geträumt wie ein gewisser Zeitungsartikel entstanden ist. Du weist schon. Der eine der in unserem Album klebt.” Noch ein wenig ungläubig sah der Lockenkopf den Doktor in die Augen. Natürlich war ihm klar von welchen vergangen Artikel die Rede war.

“John es hätte einen Grund geben müssen das du daran gedacht hast. Doch hier ist absolut nichts was dich daran hätte erinnern können. Höchstens wenn du im Wohnzimmer fern gesehen hättest, aber dann wärst du da eingeschlafen. Nein du lagst hier auf dem Tisch. Das Babyphon stand dicht neben dir. Das heißt du hast bewusst den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Auch wenn du vielleicht nicht vor hattest so lange zu schlafen. Da stand außerdem noch eine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. Normalerweise trinkst du in letzter Zeit nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee. Du hast dir also keinen Kaffe nachgegossen auch wenn der Inhalt schon eiskalt gewesen sein musste als deine Schwester das Haus verließ. Das Zeug was sie Kaffee nennt setzt sich nämlich am Rand ab wenn er sich abkühlt. Du könntest diese Gedanken schon unterwegs im Kopf gehabt haben aber wenn du Leute besuchst ist dieser immer völlig frei von solchen Sachen weil du dich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren willst. Dann war hier nur noch diese Zeitschrift Es hätte ja auch etwas hier drin stehen können aber wir beide wissen das du von solchen Frauenzeitschriften höchstens die Tipps für die Beziehungen oder den Klatsch zum Zeitvertreib liest. Ich schließe auch mal aus das du dich mit deiner Nichte über sowas unterhalten hast. Denn erstens muss sie noch geschlafen haben als du hier eingetroffen bist. Sie lag ja noch in ihrem Bett als ich hergekommen bin. Bleibt nur eins offen. Oder sollte ich vielmehr sagen eine Person?”

Der Doktor wollte das eigentlich vermeiden doch es half wohl alles nichts. So hörte er nur stumm zu als der nächste Satz ausgesprochen wurde.

“Was hat deine Schwester wieder von sich gegeben?” John seufzte abermals und lehnte sich gegen die Stirn des anderen.

“Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig.” Er nahm etwas Abstand von dem Lockenkopf und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Damit wollte er sich ganz entfernen und sich um das kochende Wasser kümmern, doch der Sitzende ließ dies nicht zu. Mit beiden Händen hielt dieser John am Kopf fest und sah ihn mit seinen stechenden Blick entgegen. Der Blondschopf wusste das er nicht von der Stelle kam bis er die Wahrheit erzählte.

“Ihr fällt es immer noch schwer dich als meinen ... Partner zu akzeptieren.”  Die Augenbrauen des Jüngeren  zuckten kurz zusammen als er von den anderen abließ und dann abrupt aufstand.

“John wir sind wieder da.” Ertönte Harriet’s Stimme genau in diesem Moment an der Haustür. Clara kam als erstes in die Küche.

“Wie ist es ge... Oh Hallo Sherlock.” Begrüßte die dunkelhaarige den Detektiv freundlich als sie ihn erblickte.

“Sag bloss der hat sich auch hier her verlaufen?” Nun stand auch Harriet in der Küche nachdem sie den Schirm und ihre nassen Jacken im Bad verstaut hatte. Dafür bekam sie den Ellbogen von ihrer Frau in die Seite. 

“Hallo.” Dazu rang sich Sherlock gerade noch dazu durch als er sich an allen vorbei stahl um sich im Flur den Mantel anzuziehen..

“Ihr wollte schon gehen?” Erkundiget sich Clara ein wenig enttäuscht als auch John sich nach draußen bewegte. Sie ging auf ihre Tochter zu nahm sie aus ihrem Laufgitter.

“Und es ist alle gut gegangen.” Erkundigte sie sich erfreut als sie den Blick über das kleine Mädchen wandern ließ. Harry kümmerte sich während dessen weiter um das Wasser was ihr Bruder angesetzt hatte.

“Ja es hat alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt.” Erklärte Sherlock so nett wie möglich bevor er die Tür aufriss und hinaus stiefelte.

“Eigentlich muss ich euch was gestehen.” Meinte John dann etwas beschämt als auch er seine Jacke endlich an hatte. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn nun beide gespannt an.

“Sherlock hat sich die ganze Zeit alleine um sie gekümmert. Als er aufgetaucht ist fühlte ich mich plötzlich so müde und bin auf den Tisch eingeschlafen. Ich weis ich bin wirklich schlimm. Da biete ich schon meine Dienste an und dann sowas.”

“Schon in Ordnung John.” Sagte seine Schwägerin in einem wie immer freundlichen Ton. Egal was war, sie begegnete einem immer verständnisvoll. Deswegen schämte er sich noch ein bisschen mehr weil er sie zur Hälfte belogen hatte.

“Ihr dürft Sherlock seine Laune nicht übel nehmen.”

“Wir sind das ja schon gewohnt.” Sagte Harry nun schulterzuckend und drehte sich wieder zum Herd. Doch die Frau wurde ignoriert.

“John geh nur. Es regnet draußen immer noch so schrecklich. Da solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen. Wollt ihr einen Schirm von uns mitnehmen?”

“Nein danke Clara. Das geht schon so. Sollte das Wetter mal wieder besser werden könnt ihr ja mal zu uns kommen. Mrs. Hudson ist bestimmt völlig aus dem Häuschen wenn sie die Prinzessin hier sieht.” Damit strich John dem Mädchen nochmal durchs Haar und verabschiedete sich dann noch von den zwei Frauen bevor er auch endlich aus der Haustür schritt.

Sherlock stand auf der anderen Straßenseite unter einem Dach um sich vor dem nassen Wetter zu schützen. Der Doktor überquerte die wenig befahrene Straße schnell und stellte sich neben seinen Mann. Stumm ergriff er die Hand von dem anderen und bemerkte das diese eiskalt war. Der Detektiv musste seine Handschuhe irgendwo liegen gelassen haben. Ein weiterer Grund nicht mehr los zu lassen.

“Lass uns nach Hause gehen.” Forderte John auf und der Größere nickte nur Stumm als er denn Händedruck erwiderte.


End file.
